


The Thief in the Night

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Sass, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9761480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: Allan offers, Guy refuses. At first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingfili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfili/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my lovely ConsultingFili!

“We’ll meet the sheriff in an hour and you’ll tell him all about Hood’s entry points to the castle,” Guy of Gisborne said with an urgency that almost made Allan laugh as he walked down the hall behind him. Everyone on this side of the strife was so obsessed with appearing determined and authoritative that Robin’s way of leading a group seemed downright careless. It had been two weeks since he had broken into Locksley Manor and offered his services to Guy – the new jerkin still felt a little unfamiliar but Allan was used to adapting quickly. Forgetting quickly was another matter: Robin’s dismissal of him hadn’t lost intensity.

But there was no time to dwell on it. He had made his decision and Allan had done what he did best, taking care of himself and moving on.

“Allan?” Guy asked, already a few steps ahead of him and standing in a doorframe, waiting.

“Yeah, alright,” Allan answered irritably and caught up with him, following him through the door to step into a private chamber.

“Are these your rooms?” he asked and looked around curiously.

“Yes,” Guy answered and walked across the room to the dresser.

The room was fairly sober in its appearance but a few highlights clearly showed the preference for style of its owner. The bed was of a simple built but the sheets looked to be of a fine fabric as did the curtains; a luxurious ink bottle graced the otherwise unremarkable desk. Yet these details did not answer a simple question: Why exactly were they here? Guy threw him a look as if to make sure he was still there before he shed his jacket and threw it on the bed.

“If you continue like this your services will secure you more than only coins,” he said and his lips curled into a brief smile. 

“Right,” Allan answered, eyes and feet following his new boss when Guy grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head with one smooth move.

 _Well_. Allan could barely hide his sudden grin at the sight in front of him. There was no other way to put it: Guy was well-built, his chest defined and the stomach above the low cut leather trousers flat and muscular.

He hadn’t thought that Guy wanted _that_ kind of service from him, though. But why not? The man had to get off somehow and judging by his demeanour that didn’t happen all too often. No wonder, considering the time he spent following orders from the sheriff and trying to sabotage them – no, not them, Robin and his men. There was no _them_ anymore, at least none that included Allan. Which was the only reason he was here, watching Guy undress.

Why not make the most of it.

Fucking the boss was nothing he had ever considered – not Robin, anyway – but in this castle full of corrupt and frankly useless people a roll in the hay with his superior wouldn’t necessarily mean problems. Quite the contrary. If Guy liked it (and he would, Allan thought with a smug grin) it might mean better treatment for him. And if Guy were to decline his future demands he could always blackmail him with their intimacy.

Not a bad plan at all.

Allan took a step towards Guy who had turned away from him. His naked back glinted in the bright light of the morning sun and Allan saw the muscles shift slowly as Guy threw his shirt on the bed, too, reaching for the dresser. Defined shoulder blades and a broad ribcage that narrowed towards the hips; beyond it, a full and round arse clad in black leather and legs that didn’t seem to end.

 _I can definitely work with that_. The grin on Allan’s face grew as he closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Guy’s shoulders, sliding his hands down the pale skin to rest on his hips.

“What are you doing?” Guy hissed and turned his head sharply.

“Be of service to you, Guy,” Allan said in a low voice but before he could put his hands on the inviting curve of his arse Guy yanked himself free.

“Allan, get your hands off me.” He breathed out sharply and took a step forward, turning in the motion.

 _Oh no_. This pulsating vein on Guy’s forehead didn’t look too good and his blue eyes fixed Allan on the spot with his hands still stretched out at a now awkward angle. What Allan had taken for coyness was actual rejection.

“Look, I’m sorry, Guy,” he said and twisted his hands upwards into a soothing gesture. “I was…” What were the fancy words for making a fool of oneself again? “I misjudged the situation.”

Guy’s eyes narrowed as he grabbed a clean shirt from the dresser. “Evidently.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Guy walked up and down his chamber, with a half-empty mug of strong ale in hand. Outside it was pitch-black and a few candles on the desk as well as the licking flames of the fireplace lit the room in dim light. The day had progressed as one would expect but now that Guy was alone his thoughts turned to this morning again.

He hadn’t recruited Allan for sexual favours of any kind. No, the reason why the crafty little thief was in his service was to tell him all he knew about Robin Hood and his men so that Guy could finally...

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he relived the scene for the hundredth time today. Allan’s hands on his shoulders, surprisingly gentle, sliding down his sides while his breath ghosted over his skin. It had been utterly indecent.

And Guy wanted it.

Curse his lack of spontaneity. The humiliation Marian had inflicted on him wasn’t easily shaken. Neither wenches nor stable boys had caught his fancy lately even though he could have his pick of either – he was Guy of Gisborne, after all.

Which was exactly why remaining here in his room on his own with nothing but a mug of ale to keep him company wasn’t the way he should spend his night. Especially when Allan stayed a stone’s throw away from him. His “boy”, as the Sheriff persistently called him, not without clear sexual innuendo.

Guy slammed the mug on the desk with force. In long strides he walked to the door and tore open the door.

“Bring me Allan a Dale,” he barked at the guard in front of his room.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few moments later three staccato knocks echoed through Guy’s room and he opened the door.

“Allan,” he said in usual aloofness as he took in the sight in front of him.

Allan casually leaned in the doorframe, his right arm propped up against it, those incredibly blue eyes staring out of his tan face in perpetual cheekiness. The buckles of his black jerkin were undone and it fell open to reveal a black long sleeved shirt whose buttons weren’t entirely done up.

“Guy,” Allan echoed the greeting, slightly mocking in tone, “I thought you said I had the night off?”

“Well, I have changed my mind,” Guy said, opened the door fully and waved him in.

“Yeah.” Allan followed the invitation and made directly for the desk, helping himself to a mug of wine. “What’s this all about, then?” he asked and turned to Guy, the buckles on his jerkin swinging idly.

“This morning when you said…” Guy hesitated shortly. It wasn’t that he felt shy to ask. No, the difficulty lay in the actual wording. How to begin?

“When I said what?” Allan asked and sipped from the mug.

“When you said that you’d be of service to me.” Guy let his eyes wander down to Allan’s chest, along the neckline of the black shirt.

“Yeah? I’m not bein’ funny, Guy, you need to be more specific. I talk a lot.” Allan furrowed his brow but somehow Guy didn’t entirely believe his coyness. These huge blue eyes with a green hue were perfect for make-believe and he wouldn’t be caught in them.

“When there was a misunderstanding,” Guy explicated, keeping his voice calm.

A short grin flashed over Allan’s face. This little rogue and his everlasting confidence – a fine trait in a trickster, Guy presumed, and the fact that he was easy on the eyes could only help.

“Ah, yes, I remember,” Allan nodded and tilted his head to look at Guy cheekily. “Charmin’, really, you know how to put a bloke down.”

Guy merely raised an eyebrow. “Advances like yours are rare.”

“Mate,” a chuckle ran through Allan. “I’m not used to rejections like yours either.”

A sudden flash of excitement shot through Guy at these words. He hadn’t thought about the greater scheme of things, the possibility that Allan was no stranger to the service he’d ask of him. Something about this stirred Guy, the fact that Allan seemed to offer it willingly. And to other men, too.

“In fact,” Guy said, his voice dropping inadvertently, “I’ve changed my mind about that, too.”

Allan looked at him, the twinkle in his eyes replaced by seriousness for a second as he undoubtedly tried to assess Guy. Understandable – this wasn’t your run-of-the-mill deal and Guy would’ve been surprised if Allan had reacted differently.

The thief put the mug back on the table, the sound gaining weight in the sudden stillness between them. “I see.”

Then, smooth in step, he came closer and Guy wetted his lips as Allan stopped in front of him, mere centimetres away. His head turned up to look into his face Allan’s eyes glinted in mischief again but something else blended into it – something Guy had seen this morning, too. And this time he would make good use of it.

Allan reached out and placed his hands on the buttons of his shirt. “Not exactly spontaneous, are ya?”

“You say it like it’s a fault in my character,” Guy replied dryly.

“Just an observation,” Allan retracted and looked down for a second. God, this clear sign of submission and his hands on his chest stroke a chord in Guy. Then, Allan caught his eyes again.

“No, you like everything clear and thought through,” he said, his voice sounding huskier than before.

A fine smile played around Guy’s mouth. “Which is why, long-term, I’ll have you naked and on your back.”

Excitement seeped through him at the very thought, both physically and mentally, curious to see how this promising night would continue.

“And short-term?” Allan asked.

“You’ll kiss me.”

Guy barely saw the quick smile dart over Allan’s face before the shorter man craned his neck to reach his mouth.

Allan’s kiss was as confident as he was. His lips met Guy’s with a force that almost surprised him – he was the one who initiated this encounter and finding Allan so enthusiastic sent a tingling wave through his already expectant body. A slow first graze, not shy but teasing, before Allan intensified the kiss.

In Guy’s throat a moan built up as he tasted Allan’s lips, a flavour the faint remnants of his own wine couldn’t cover up. His heart fluttered against his ribcage which Allan surely felt under his touch; his hands tightened on his shirt and on cue Guy bent down, eagerly raking his hand through the short blond hair to keep Allan in place. How soft his lips were for all the cocky force in his kiss and Guy couldn’t help but think that Allan’s alleged means of persuasion weren’t only due to the _words_ this mouth produced.

Guy ran his tongue against the seam of Allan’s mouth and without hesitation he parted his lips. _How obliging_. With a demanding lick his tongue met Allan’s and a low moan crept out of the blond’s throat. The sound, the _vibration_ of it – Guy barely managed to keep himself from moaning as the sensation seemed to go directly to his cock. Oh yes, this would be a memorable night if Allan fucked as he kissed and somehow, Guy couldn’t think otherwise. His right thumb stroked over the stubbly jaw line while his left ran down Allan’s clothed back and pulled him in, close enough to feel his warmth through the heavy clothes. Close enough to feel his erection pressing against Guy’s thigh. Their kiss turning hungrier and mere seconds later the brunet felt warm fingers stroke over his skin, his shirt falling open down to his stomach. He grinned inwardly; all that pickpocketing practice had given Allan nimble fingers. Guy, however, was a man of clear action.

He broke the kiss and looked into Allan’s eyes, slightly clouded, lips flush from the passionate kisses and without much ado he grabbed the collar of the jerkin. There were far too many clothes on Allan’s body as far as Guy was concerned; the short-term plan had warmed him up more than enough for what he had promised Allan, and himself. In a determined yank he pushed the garment over Allan’s shoulders which gained him a cheeky grin from the man as he let it slide down his arms.

The jerkin fell to the floor with a loud rattle, the metal buckles hitting the stone tiles in cacophonic noise. Guy reached out to pull Allan close again but the smile was gone from his face. In its stead a crease appeared between his brows as he listened closely, one hand slightly lifted to stop Guy in his track.

“What is it?” Guy asked roughly, his eyes already roaming over Allan’s chest, still clothed in a black shirt.

The frown on Allan’s face deepened in concern. “Won’t anyone hear?”

“This is not the forest, Allan. These walls are thick,” Guy answered and closed his hand around the stretched out wrist, pulling him in. Then he added with a wolfish grin, “No need to hold back.”

Allan raised an eyebrow, put his hands on the hem of Guy’s shirt and pushed it up. “So you like it loud, huh?” he asked as his fingers stroked lightly over the exposed skin.

Guy merely smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

“Find out,” he said but before the last syllable had made it out into the open Allan’s right moved to his crotch. This time, Guy couldn’t suppress a moan. A stifled sound stumbled over his lips as Allan cupped his cock gently, his other hand stroking along his chest. A hot wave of arousal ran through Guy and without his doing his hips moved forward, his hard cock pressing against Allan’s palm and rubbing against the leather of his trousers.

“I will,” Allan answered in a voice that was far too casual for his own good but Guy couldn’t think of an appropriate reply. Not while Allan’s hands where they were, with his eyes on his chest, tracing the shapes of his muscles like he did this morning.

Guy’s hands moved to pull him into another kiss but again the little thief was too fast; his head darted forward and Allan’s lips landed on his throat. Guy gasped quietly when he ran his tongue over his thumping pulse, pulling back to send a gush of breath over it. God, this felt _good_. A prickling patch of gooseflesh broke out on his skin and Guy grabbed him by his neck, sliding his hand upward to catch a fistful of the wiry blond hair. Allan looked up with a self-satisfied grin; then, as his mouth returned to Guy’s pulse, his hand slightly increased the pressure on his cock. And Guy would be damned if he opposed. The _ease_ with which Allan acted and seemingly escaped him – a game of catch, a clandestine continuation of what they had practised when Allan was still in Hood’s lot.

But now he was in Guy’s services.

His hand in Allan’s hair tightened and the blond followed the pull, looking up at Guy.

“I’d rather have you on the bed,” Guy murmured and the flicker of lust in Allan’s eyes hit him like a blow to the stomach.

“Lead on,” Allan answered, his lingering hands easing up.

With a smirk Guy turned his back on him to walk over to his bed and push the bedding aside. He kicked off his boots and got on the mattress, his back against the headboard, when Allan’s steps echoed off the stone tiles.

“Stop right there,” Guy said and settled in for good, legs spread out comfortably. His naked chest gleamed in the light of the fire and for a second Guy seemed to look at himself the way Allan saw him – reclined and half-naked, one hand on his stomach while the other one moved to his clothed erection.

Allan’s gaze scattering over him didn’t change the frown on the pretty thief’s face, though. Still he came to a halt a few steps in front of the bed, just as Guy’s hands began to undo the buttons of his trousers.

“Here?” Allan asked, “But you said – listen, I don’t know how you think this works, Guy, but it’s much easier when…”

“I want to see you strip.” Guy interrupted him, his voice husky in his own ears.

It didn’t even take Allan’s mouth a second to curl into a smile and he bit his lower lip as he looked at Guy. God, nothing about the demand remotely scandalised him – that alone made Guy’s heart beat faster. His cock pressed firmly against his trousers and when he popped the last button Guy slid his right down his stomach.

He breathed out shakily at the touch of his own hand and saw Allan do the same across from him – his eyes were fixed on the black leather that clung to Guy’s long legs and a pleasant shiver ran through him. As much as the start of this was coined by Guy’s word as a superior: Allan wasn’t merely following orders. Too attentive did his eyes follow Guy’s hands when he pulled his trousers down to his thighs, too tense did the sinews in his neck look when Guy bared his erection.

Slowly, Guy touched his cock, nothing more than a gentle stroke, and Allan’s gaze became positively ravenous. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as Guy repeated the motion and slightly moved his hips into the touch. It felt _good_ to lie back like this and pleasure himself idly with such audience – Allan was still fully dressed but Guy’s nakedness was no indicator of inferiority. The unblinking blue eyes, catching the flickering light so that they looked almost green, resting on him only strengthened the enjoyable state Guy was in. His body felt warm all over and even arousal spread through him in pleasing lightness. And utterly casual comparison to the desire he saw in Allan’s expression.

Allan tore his gaze away from Guy’s cock and asked huskily, “You sure you don’t want any help with that rather than a strip?”

“Strip,” Guy reiterated his command and stroked himself again, purely to tease Allan. “Start with the shirt.”

Allan nodded, not without another lingering look. Then, his hands moved to his neckline and began to undo his buttons. Guy settled in for good now that Allan’s part of the show began.

How different they were, Guy thought as he took in Allan’s frame from the distance. Where Guy featured long limbs and a somewhat lean appearance Allan had a broad ribcage. Their shoulders were probably the same width but the fact that Allan was shorter made him look stockier. For all their differences, Guy thought with a smirk, the bulge in his black pants mirrored his.

The neckline fell open to his chest now and Allan grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling it over his head slowly. A patch of naked skin appeared over his waistband and Guy watched the hem of the shirt reveal inch after inch of Allan’s stomach. In the flickering light of the fire his skin looked utterly smooth and tan, the muscles strong and leading Guy’s gaze to the defined chest.

It wasn’t that Guy didn’t know how well-built Allan was – the cut on his left pec was not yet fully healed and served as a reminder of the beginning of their cooperation, Guy’s henchmen torturing him to give up information about Hood. An entirely different time, it seemed, though Guy wasn’t in the mood for reminiscence. No, he was far more interested in the way Allan pulled the shirt off for good and twisted his torso to throw it casually on the heap of fabric that was his jerkin. Shifting the weight on his legs the thief gave him a sultry look and lifted his hand to run his thumb over his lower lip. Guy’s heart gave a little jolt at the sight and inadvertently he tightened the grip on his cock. _The little tease_.

“You’re not doing this for the first time, are you?” Guy asked, the thought hitting him without preamble. To think that he wasn’t the first man to ask this of him, to enjoy this sight – something about it made Guy tick. Uncharacteristically so. 

“You’ve got your secrets and I got mine,” Allan answered with a fine smile and easily kicked off his boots before the brunet could grasp at an explanation.

His hands moved to his waistband, as did Guy’s eyes; the trained stomach above it showed a thin and discreet trail of blond body hair. And with every button Allan undid more of it was revealed. Guy couldn’t tear his gaze away from Allan’s groin, his cock pressing a clear outline against his trousers and one hand grazing over it so teasingly that the brunet almost felt it on his own erection. Then, Allan stripped the fabric off his body for good. His cock was flush with arousal, hard and erect between his legs and Guy breathed out slowly to calm himself. Damn, Allan looked utterly desirable how he stood there full of confidence, without a stitch on his body. Another of these maddeningly attractive grins ghosted over his face as he came over to the bed, his eyes scattering over the vial of oil Guy had put on the bed stand in preparation before he focused on him. The next thing Guy felt were Allan’s lips against his. He opened his mouth greedily and welcomed Allan’s tongue but still both men kept their hands to themselves – the distance between their naked skins bridged merely with a kiss.

Slowly, Allan pulled back and looked into Guy’s eyes, biting his lower lip in this goddamn pretend coyness that made the brunet’s cock harder. Then, warm hands ran down Guy’s sides and Allan hooked his fingers into the trousers that still clung to his thighs, pulling them off entirely. Guy’s blood drummed in his veins, anticipation flooding through him when Allan placed his hands on either shoulder and sat down in his lap with a swift move.

Guy gasped as he felt the pressure on his legs, Allan’s muscled thighs pressing against his skin and with a quick grind the blond adjusted his position. _God_. Sparks of arousal scattered through Guy when Allan’s cock slid up against his own erection. His hands grabbed Allan’s thighs and the blond began to grind oh so slowly, looking at him from under his lashes.

What had been enticing anticipation before turned into hot desire and Guy leaned forward, kissing Allan hard. The blond opened his mouth and Guy pulled his lower lip through his teeth, drawing a muffled moan from him. Dragging his lips across his jaw line and down the sinewy neck Guy all but _tasted_ Allan’s keenness, parallel to his own. The vibrations of his moaning travelled along Guy’s lips teasingly and he tasted salt, smelled desire and felt Allan’s hand wrapping around both their cocks.

“Allan,” Guy breathed into the other man’s clavicle, heat washing through his groin. The drag of his hand was strong, the skin callous from countless hours of sword fighting – a direct opposite to the velvety feeling of Allan’s cock against his. Guy pressed his fingers into Allan’s thighs and ran his hand upwards to cup his arse, the movement of his thrusts clearly palpable.

“Anytime you wanna grab that oil…” Allan said casually though the shiver in his voice told Guy that he wasn’t nearly as composed as he pretended to be.

 _Show-off_ , Guy thought with a grin and curiously, he found himself carrying out Allan’s demand without contradiction. He dipped the vial shortly to coat the fingers of his right hand – as Allan had pointed out so poignantly he did like to think ahead. Then, the blond ground down slowly and a trail of sparks scattered along Guy’s cock as he poured the oil over their erections. Chilly drops hit the head of his cock before running down the side and over Allan’s hand.

“Yes, Guy,” Allan moaned, his voice hitching and blending with the slick sounds of his hand jerking their slippery cocks.

God, the oil felt good on his skin, quickly heating up with the warmth both their bodies exuded. In a rushed move Guy discarded the vial when Allan’s left grabbed his shoulder harder and the next thrust made the blond arch his back. Guy’s hands darted out on instinct – the presented chest was an offering he wouldn’t waste and the next moment he placed his mouth over Allan’s hard nipple, just under the cut on his chest, and greedily licked over the hard bud. Allan moaned in a beautifully drawn-out sound and pressed his chest closer to him; his hand between their legs tightened in response and all Guy could think was that he wanted more. And soon. Flicking his tongue against the nipple again he pulled away from the well-built chest. Then, without much ado, he reached around Allan and ran his finger between his cheeks and along his hole.

A yelp shot out of Allan’s throat and he rocked harder into Guy, the velvety drag of his cock making the brunet gasp.

“Shit, that’s…!” Allan exclaimed and looked at Guy with wide eyes, his hand pushing against his chest for balance.

“Good?” Guy suggested, oddly surprised that he was still capable of a sassy answer.

“Still chilly,” Allan gasped, “You could at least warn a man.”

“Consider yourself warned, then,” Guy replied dryly and stroked across Allan’s entrance again, slower this time.

Allan’s eyes fell shut and carefully, Guy pushed his fingertip against his hole and spread the oil across it in a gentle circling motion. After all, Allan should feel relaxed when he took him and be as eager for him as Guy was for the thief. Between their legs Allan’s hand had slowed down but the warmth of his skin seeped further through Guy, a caress in itself. Then, with an almost shy grin, Guy eased his slick finger into Allan.

The blond opened his eyes again and looked directly at Guy, pupils blown and sweat gleaming on his forehead. He nodded and slowly, the brunet moved his finger in and out of his tight passage. Allan sucked in his lower lip in concentration and soon, Guy felt him open up under his gentle teasing.

“Good,” Guy whispered, his voice a low growl, and his free hand stroked soothingly along Allan’s thigh.

He slid a second finger into him, the oil running down his hand and leaving a tingling trail on his skin as he watched Allan shiver with lust. Guy himself was throbbing with desire, too - the sight of Allan on his lap was nothing short of mesmerising. His red lips parted in a silent sigh, the tan chest moving in heavy breaths and the flexed muscles in his thighs all carried the evidence of his arousal and Guy couldn’t wait to finally have him on his back. Moaning, Allan’s hips began to move: careful at first, testing the sensation of Guy’s fingers up his arse. Need rushed in Guy’s veins when he picked up speed and rocked back on his hand with more momentum, their cocks sliding against each other in slippery wetness. He stared at Allan, at the movement going through him; the thrusting hips and flexed thighs, his cock sliding through his own hand, the arch of his back. The very image of debauchery which the brunet couldn’t take his eyes off.

“Fuck, Guy…” Allan moaned and broke the spell just enough for him to return to the moment. “Stop teasing and get on with it, will ya?”

“Gladly,” Guy rasped out, slipping his fingers from his body.

Allan gasped but before he could comment further Guy acted on his words: in one fluent motion he grabbed Allan and dipped him back until his back hit the mattress while Guy managed to get on his knees and between the blond’s spread out legs.

Guy lost no further time. His hands locked around Allan’s middle to pull him close and the next instant his cock prodded against his hole. Allan groaned, his hips bucking up to meet him and Guy pushed into him with a sharp thrust.

 _God_. A low growl echoed off the stone walls of his room but in this moment Guy couldn’t tell whether it was his or Allan’s. What he did know, however, was that Allan felt _amazing_. The pressure on his cock was utterly perfect and Guy gasped out as his hips jerked forward again, setting a fast pace.

“Yes,” Allan choked out and grabbed the sheet with both his fists, “Guy…”

The desire in Allan’s voice only spurred Guy on more. His right grabbed the blond’s thigh and pressed it close to his hip – immediately, Allan bent his knees and hooked his feet behind Guy’s back. Sweat covered him in a thin layer as he pounded into Allan. The heat, the tightness around his cock, the friction of every hard thrust – his body felt alight with driven need that only Allan could attend to. And god, did he know how. Guy buried his cock deeply in him but Allan’s hips moved relentlessly when he dug the heel of his foot into the small of Guy’s back, grinding against him in tune with his thrusts. Guy hardly knew how to process the sensations that spread through him, heat and need and unrestrained wildness as he snapped his hips and dug his nails into Allan’s thighs. This, _this_ felt like nothing he had ever experienced. It wasn’t only him fucking Allan. It was Allan fucking himself on his cock with utter abandon. And those eyes, dark with lust and fixed on him.

Guy’s pulse drummed heavily in his neck as he stared down at Allan, sweaty, hot Allan, his _boy_ whose chest heaved with heavy breaths, his oil-coated cock bobbing in the rhythm of their thrusts.

With the next push Guy let himself fall on his arms, hands propped up next to Allan’s shoulders. Allan didn’t hesitate; one hand landed on Guy’s back, the other grabbed his neck and pulled him into a messy kiss. More tongue and teeth than anything else Guy returned the kiss, sucking on Allan’s deep red bottom lip. Heat washed through him in fast waves. His hair stuck to his temples and both their bodies gleamed in the flickering light of the fireplace like an illusion. Yet nothing could possibly feel more real to Guy than their quickening movements, the heady smell of sex and the string of breathy moans that filled his chambers. Allan’s cock rubbed against his stomach and his feet were still hooked behind his back; his thighs quivered and with a growl Guy broke the kiss to move down Allan’s sinewy neck. Another hard thrust and Allan gasped loudly, his back arching towards Guy as he hit his sweet spot.

“Do tha’ again,” Allan drawled and for a split second Guy wondered how he was still able to speak. His own words had long since abandoned him and left him with nothing but guttural sounds he couldn’t seem to stop. In reply he nipped at the spot where Allan’s neck met his shoulder and pushed into him again, same angle, same intensity.

“Guy,” Allan groaned and his nails left a blunt trail down the brunet’s back.

Guy’s cock was throbbing with need, his hips barely under his control anymore as he moved faster and faster. Oh, he was close – Allan’s passage squeezed his cock in all the right places, especially now that he nailed his favourite spot over and over. Under him, the pretty thief writhed in ecstasy. His hands moved down Guy’s back and grabbed his arse as he threw back his head with a low moan. Allan’s need seemed to know no bounds and neither did his; Guy felt his thighs quiver, his cock twitching in the other man’s tightness. Just a few more jerks of his hips…  Guy groaned, his body tense and begging for release when his orgasm built, quickly, when Allan’s hands tightened on his arse and spread his cheeks to run one oiled finger between them and rub over his hole with an utterly wicked yet aroused grin on his face.

Guy’s hips stuttered in and a primal sound rushed out of his throat as the soft pressure against his hole sent fire through his veins and pushed him over the edge.

God, he felt like he was losing his mind - Allan’s finger between his cheeks moved, massaged, teased, and everything seemed to happen at once, every fibre in his body cramping up and releasing in utmost intensity. His cock spilled into the other man with force as his hips pressed deeper, Allan’s legs pulling him in as well as he shuddered and moaned under him in release. His passage contracted around Guy’s cock and still Allan prodded the brunet’s entrance, bared and sensitive. Fire shot through Guy’s entire being and when his arms gave in he landed fully on Allan’s sweaty body, feeling his cock against his stomach, wet from his own cum.

Guy’s throat was dry and raw from his groaning, his lips chapped as he buried his face in Allan’s neck. His cock was twitching, his hips jerking irregularly against Allan’s finger and into him. He inhaled deeply; Allan smelled like fresh sweat and sex and his chest was heaving against Guy’s in hard breaths as well. The brunet thought he’d heard a whispered “Guy” from Allan’s lips as his finger left his sensitive spot and let his hands fall to the side. Under him, Allan threw his head back and closed his eyes and Guy could see his Adam’s apple bob in the stretched throat.

The wave his orgasm had sent through him receded by and by – his hips calmed down and only delivered a few slow thrusts before they stopped fully. _God_.

For a moment he just lay there, on top of Allan. He was utterly spent, his muscles easing up slowly and with it came a feeling of gravity that Guy could barely fight. The sharp drumming in his body gave way to a low throbbing and with considerable effort, Guy propped himself up on his arms, slid out of Allan and rolled on his back next to him. He landed on the linen he had pushed away earlier, probably soiling it in sweat, but Guy couldn’t care less as his breath became more even.

Allan’s chuckle cut through the bubble of fatigue and relaxation Guy was caught in.

“What?” he asked, his voice raspy.

“Nothin’,” Allan answered in this animated way of his. “Just glad we got that out of our system.”

Guy couldn’t even shake his head at the casualness Allan commented on what had just happened. The mattress shifted as he got up and idly, Guy looked at him. Walking over to the desk buck naked he grabbed the mug he had filled earlier and set it to his lips, drinking in long swallows. _The confidence on this man_. Even though Guy was more satisfied than he had been in a long time he couldn’t stop himself from tracing the muscles in Allan’s back, shifting as he drank. His arse shone from the oil and if Guy wasn’t mistaken a thin trail of cum ran down the inside of his thigh.

Allan turned around and caught Guy’s glance. His only comment was a lewd grin before he shook his empty mug and asked, “You want some?”

Guy merely waved his hand by way of declining. How exactly it was possible that Allan was that active after _this_ shag was beyond him but then again, it didn’t seem necessary to dwell on it. No, the thief could do whatever he damn well pleased as long as he let Guy lie here in peace, in the afterglow. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the heavy feeling in his muscles.

The rustle of fabric sounded, followed by the rough screech of the jerkin’s buckles on the stone floor and when Guy looked at Allan again the thief was fully clothed and just ran his hand through his mussed up hair.

“Right then,” Allan nodded in his direction, as if he were leaving a perfectly normal situation. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, Gis.”

With that, he walked out and the door closed almost noiselessly behind him. Like a thief in the night, Guy thought sardonically and stretched out on the bed. The next time though, he’d have to teach him not to call him Gis.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
